First Encounters 1
by Oreoboy-24
Summary: This is the first part of First Encounters...enjoy (I'm very short on words...)lol (m/m)
1. Default Chapter

"First Encounters:Part #1"  
  
It was very cold in the classroom. Among 20 other students sat Heero Yuy (sigh) and me, Duo Maxwell. I couldn't help but stare at Heero. God, even when he was sitting he looked hot. His tender, long legs covered by his tight, low-cut heans. His hard-formed chest outlined by a tight, v-necked tee. His firm,masculine face with beautiful,violet shaded eyes and small, delicate lips. And shouldn't I forget his silky,wavy chestnut-brown hair. Just thinking of him was a turn-on. !RING! Out of the fantasy realm... thank God school was over. Heero proceeded out the door with a few of his friends and I closely followed.   
We were at our lockers,and finally his friends left. I silently approached him. "Oh, hey duo", he said scaring me half to death. "Oh...um...hi...Heero?", I said shaking, my God, I sounded stupid. "I was wondering if you had a partner for the science project?", Heero inquired. "What science project?", I said, now realizing I have to pay more attention to the teacher than to Heero's body. "The one that's due next week", he said confused. "Oh, that one", I said, pretending to know what he was talking about, "No, actually I don't have a partner. What about you?", I responded. "I don't either. That's why I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my partner?", he said politely. "Sure", I said with a gulp, feeling I was going to throw up and faint at the same time. " If you want to,we can work on it tonight at my house?", Heero asked me. Oh my God! It was like a dream come true! I always wanted to be alone with Heero and now was my opportunity. "Sure...no prob", I said cooly, trying to stop my voice from cracking. So we gathered our books and exited the building on the way to Heero's home. 


	2. First Encounters 2

"First Encounters: Part #2"  
  
We walked a long distance without much to say. Than Heero broke the silence. "You've always seemed to be the quiet one in class,haven't you?", he said firmly. "Yeah. Alot of people don't notice me. I'm used to solitude", I responded. "Hmm.You like anyone in school,Duo?", Heero asked. "Girls?", I said unconsiously, sounding stupid and at risk of exposing my homosexuality. "Yeah?", Heero said confused. "Um...no one in particular", I said quickly. "Hmm...cool", he said, sounding very sly and suspicious. We were at his front door. He unlocked the door, and we both entered. Heero threw his shoes off and ran into the kitchen. I took my shoes off and sat on the loveseat in the den. His home was very lavish and full of vibrant, suave colours, all in pale and light tones. It seemed like a very sexual and luxurious atmosphere.   
"Want something to drink, Duo?", Heero shouted from the fridge. "No thanks", I responded, although my throat was incredibly dry. "Well, I guess we better get started", Heero said as he entered the den. We walked up the stairs to his room. When he opened he door, the first thing I noticed were the many pictures of guys that were posted on the wall. Many hot, sweaty and muscular guys. Some were Latino,White,Asian,and Ebony. I recognized some of the pictures as Calvin-Klein underwear models. I also noticed a rather thick, leather book on Heero's night table. I thought it was some sort of diary. Heero placed his books on the desk near his computer. "You have a very nice room", I said,breaking the silence. "Thanks. Would you mind if I went and freshened up?", Heero said inquisitively. "Sure. Go ahead, I'll just start working on the project", I responded shyly. He began to take his shirt off. Underneath revealed a well-figured chest that was slightly muscular, yet tenderly feminine. He threw it on the floor and headed towards the bathroom. When I knew for sure he was in the shower, I crept over to his bed and picked up the leather book. I unlatched the lock and began reading. On the very first page read: "Heero's Jornal" in very fancy writing. I was right, it really was a diary. I ruffled through the pages and began reading it. On one page, it read:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I keep on having these strange daydreams. I picture I have Duo Maxwell in my arms and I'm kissing his soft lips. I fondle with his long, beautiful hair and slowly undress him.I can feel our erections getting harder. Ugh! What is wrong with me? I really like Duo, but I wonder if he feels the same for me?  
Heero. 


	3. First Encounters 3

"First Encounters: Part #3"  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just read. Heero Yuy has feelings for me? So he really likes me? I felt out-of-balance for a minute, like in a fantasy realm and then back to reality. I quickly latched the book,placed it back on the table, and crept back to a seat at the desk. I heard approaching footsteps. I quickly lifted the text, as if I were reading it as Heero entered the room.  
I placed it down and saw Heero. The only thing covering him was a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked hotter than before as water from his shower came glistening down his cold,tingling chest. I was more aroused than ever before, my cock pulsating at the sight of Heero's half-naked body.  
"Someone's happy to see me?", Heero said with a smirk on his face. Shit! I forgot I was wearing tight jeans, and they showed the outline of my hard penis. "Um...sorry", I said nervously. "No, it's ok", Heero said reassuringly, "You know, Duo? Ever since I saw you,I have had strange thoughts and feelings for you".I gulped. I was short of words. "I have had thoughts and feelings for you too, Heero",I said, walking towards him. He said,"Duo, I love you". "I love you,too", I whispered into his ear, beginning to wrap my arms around him. He held one of his masculine, slender hands over my head and the other on my cheek and kissed me. He slowly entered his tongue in my mouth and we began to bind them together. I slipped the towel off and layed him on the bed. I noticed how huge his penis was, so hard, so firm. I layed on top of him and we began to kiss again. I could feel his throbbing erection rubbing hard up against mine. Our pre-cum made it all the more pleasurable. Heero began nipping at my neck as we motioned up and down. I grabbed his soft,tight ass and pushed him harder against me. "Duo", Heero said,gasping between breaths,"please....go faster". He was so close to me, I felt like we were one. I could feel our penises getting ready to pump, so I pulled him down harder. "Um...Uhh....Ohhh...",we groaned as we reached our climax. "HEERO!!!!!","DUO!!!!!!!". Cum came pouring out of our hot, hard cocks.We slowed and Heero rested his head on my chest. "Duo, that was the best thing that's ever happenned to me", Heero said quietly. "Yes, it was". He perched his head and gave me a peck on the lips. "Sweet dreams, Duo", Heero said softly. "Sweet dreams, Heero', I said as we closed our eyes and dreamt the night away. 


End file.
